Some users of orally-enjoyed plant material including chewing tobacco and/or snuff compositions notice certain negative flavor characteristics associated with bitterness, astringency, acridness, and/or aftertaste; thus there is perceived a need to overcome these negative taste characteristics.
A related disclosure exists in the commonly-assigned U.S. application Ser. No. 12/155,227 filed on May 30, 2008.